The Waitress
by noneneedstoknow
Summary: Told from Mr. J's POV. Harley left and he was actually happy with it, his plans change when he meets this feisty yet interesting waitress, who acts like the opposite of him, at a small cafe in one of Gotham's busiest streets.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back! I don't know if I'll continue this story, depending on your comments, but i had his thought and i just had to write it out!

xxA

* * *

Harley left I don't know how long ago, not that I actually care, and I got bored. Having Harley was fun, until she sabotaged my plans simply because her little friend Red was involved. Eugh. She was clever though! She sabotaged my plans and had an escape plan, clever idiot. No one escaped the King of Gotham, except this time I didn't care.

Let's see who had the honour of being my next partner in crime.

Batsy hadn't been a pain in the last few months, as I haven't provoked him, as I'm preparing a big hit, the one that dumb blonde decided to ruin was a test, I wanted to see what happened in a small area so I could improve it to, lets say, be of a bigger impact. The bigger the BOOM the better.

Frost had been reviewing all plans, in case Miss Quinn decided to have touched anything else, and making sure all weapons were up to the task. Meanwhile, I had brought one of my not-so-flashy cars, covered my tattoos, and was in, what normal people call, normal clothes.

This time I had decided I was the one doing the recognition of the are, given that it would be the biggest scheme I had done to date, and would after disappear for a few months. There had been a rumour of all crime families gathering to kill me, so I decided to give them the illusion I was gone.

Truth be told, I'm in need of vacations. All this incompetence is exhausting, so I'm sending frost to where ever he decides to go and I'm leaving to one of my international hideouts, the others can figure their shit out and will be back when I say.

I had been walking around the blocks for what seemed like an eternity, given that this is one of the busiest streets in Gotham I could easily look like a tourist. I receive a text from Frost saying he has checked the guns and all were okay and was now looking through the files, given that I needed to hack into a certain security camera I discovered the nearest place with a Wi-Fi connection which happened to be this little café.

As I got in there was a line of people waiting, this made me roll my eyes and immediately make me want to blow my cover but I didn't. When it was finally my turn I ordered my usual drink, which is a cup of English breakfast tea, payed (I hate how normal people have to pay for everything, being feared by an entire city has its perks!) and sat on a table with my computer.

A few minutes later a waitress brings me my tea, which I look up and grab from her hand, as I return to my task. I open a weird programme that Frost had installed and seconds later I was seeing the street from that camera, 'Good job Johnny boy' I think to myself.

As I had already finished with what I came here to do, I start to look around and I see all sorts of people and I start to watch the way they do their things. Given that I'm sort of undercover I need to understand how normal people behave. I take out my notepad and start to draw maps, given that I might need a plan B (B stands for Batman, in case that flying jerk decides to show up) and as I look around and start to notice, and take note, of the security cameras the same waitress catches my eye. I hadn't looked at her properly but she was talking to, what I assumed, was her colleague and she spoke another language which was what caused me to pay attention.

It seemed Russian but I'm not to sure, given that I'm no expert in languages. Meanwhile she smiled at the colleague and went outside to answer a call while smoking a cigar. I left my computer inside, closed, along with some papers while I went myself outside, to smoke, damn me and my curiosity. As I got outside, she was on the phone with someone and was clearly not speaking English, I pretend to have forgotten my lighter and ask her for hers.

'Excuse me miss, do you have a lighter I can borrow?" I say with my very, or so I hope, convincing smile.

'sure thing!' She has what seems like a british accent, she mumbles something to her phone and pulls a lighter out of her apron, I light up my cigar and hand it back to her with a smile while after putting the lighter back, returns to her conversation on the phone for a few more seconds while smiling.

She says something to whoever she was talking to and hangs up, then she lights another cigar.

"You're not English are you?" I try to make conversation with her.

"What makes you ask that? The fact that I was talking in another language just now?" She smiles at me but she there's something different about her.

"The british accent and the conversation thing" I try to be nice.

She gives me a smile "No, I'm not. I'm Portuguese."

"Ah, that's why that sounded Russian to me" Something flickers in her personality.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to listen to other peoples conversation?" She keeps looking at the street while taking a drag.

"I'm simply smoking outside, your conversation was in my range" This is gonna be fun.

"I'm Portuguese but lived a lot of years in England, hence the accent" she looks at me and smiles.

"That's interesting! What made you move to Gotham?" I was genuinely interested in this.

"Life. Stuff. Who cares?" She takes one last drag. "I've got to get back" She smiles and goes back inside to work. Meanwhile I finish my cigar and do the same.

'What a fascinating creature' I think to myself.

As I got back inside, I forget my plans and just watch her. She moves with ease, always smiling. I finally take a good look at her, she's tall (I'm taller), she's got curves in all the right places, and has short, red hair. She has a pretty smile actually and she wears glasses. She has confidence in her step, not second guessing her moves, probably due to the actual job. She's wearing black jeans with a baggy shirt with the café's logo.

My long forgotten plans are now surpassed by the sight of an interesting girl.

I drink my, now cold, tea and stand there just watching her, when I look at the clock it was now past 5 pm which got on my nerves, I have more important things to do other than stand here, so I gather my things and head back to the hideout.

Hidden in plain sight is a huge building, looking like any normal, modern age building outside, yet it's the hideout of the King of Gotham, with weapons and the best technology that can be manufactured.

After I arrived back at the house first thing I went to do was grab a shower to get rid of all this tattoo cover makeup, and the temporary hair dye, so after 10 minutes I was officially back.

I went downstairs and there was Frost with A1 paper plants of streets and buildings (well, pretty much all the blueprints of everything surrounding that area) and as I approached he stood up to let me look at his work.

'Johnny boy, did she touch anything else?' I stare at the blueprints in front of me.

'No Boss, everything is the way we left it.' I look at him and pat him on the back. 'Was there any problem with the camera access?'

'No, it was fine. I'm afraid we'll have to change the plans just a little bit.' Clearly he wanted to roll his eyes at me but he also didn't want to get shot right there (never came across a situation I would actually shoot my right hand man) so he made the right call.

'What would you like changed?' I step to the left so he could see the entire blueprint.

'See this coffee shop here?' I point to the area which I went around today.

'The one you were in today?' His face gave nothing away.

'Yes, the explosion will not come near it, we switch south instead of north. The part that was supposed to hit that side we'll change' I say with a smile.

'Dare I ask why Boss?' He's always uncertain when asking me questions.

'I have found something interesting in that café, let's not disturb that' I nod.

'Yes boss.' He calls the other goons and start changing the plans.

Meanwhile I go back to my study and close the door.

'let's see who that girl is' I think as I open the security camera images from that day, this ought to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The plan would happen in 5 days, meanwhile all we had to do was perfect our plans. This would be the biggest, and the best, scheme we've ever done.

I had planned to spend the day terrorizing people, yet I decided to pay that little waitress a visit.

Given my work, excellent work if I say so myself, I was able to find her name was Amelia Santos, usually known as Mia. She's 25 years old, born and raised in Portugal, studied Translation in a London University and moved here about 3 years ago. All her relatives still live in Portugal so I could never use that as a leverage, sad!

As I put on the 'regular people' clothes, cover my tattoos and spray black hair dye on my hair I feel weird, it's so unworthy of the King. As I step back into the living room area, Frost hands me the key to that horrible black car.. Oh purple Lamborghini how I love you… I grab my computer and drive to that café.

All I had to do at that café was to look at all the blueprints and make sure we knew all cameras were, I didn't want to blow this up (hah, the irony).

I parked the car a block away, where the explosion radius was supposed to end, and I walked to that café. It wasn't as busy as it was yesterday, which meant I wouldn't be so annoyed with people, I ordered the same drink and as I sat down she soon appeared in front of my table with my tea in her hand.

'Two days in a row, hello Portuguese lady!' I smile, unknown to her that I hacked her phone and knew when she'd be working.

'Oh hello' She looked startled for a second and then recognized me. 'How are you?' She is too nice, compared to what I'm used to.

'I'm alright, better now, you?' I give her a big smile with my fake teeth (not even the metal teeth I was able to keep undercover!)

'I'm fine, thank you' She smiles and returns to her work.

I looked at the clock on the bottom right corner of my computer and noticed it was 6:47, her schedule said her shift would finish at 7 so I was gonna try and 'accidentally' bump into her on her way out.

As I searched through the blueprints I noticed some tunnels that Frost hadn't noticed, I send him a message annoyed as to why that wasn't in our original plans, I take note of them and at 6:56 I pack my things, get up and go outside to smoke a cigar, she shouldn't take long.

I glance at the clock, 7:06 pm, and there she was walking out the door. As she got outside she reached for her bag to look for something, I assume the cigar box, and when she found it, took one out and lit it up, never noticing me.

'You know those things are bad for you right?' I say to her.

Her eyes look around until she finds me, when she does I get a smile.

'I'm here for a good time, not a long time as youngsters say' Her smile is, for the first time, sincere.

'Ah, youth wisdom!' This makes her laugh.

'I've gotta go' she gives me a sad smile.

'Wait! How would you like to go to dinner?' She was startled by my question, not expecting it.

'I don't think that'd be a good idea' She looks embarrassed.

'Why not?' I never took anyone out to dinner, but this girl intrigues me.

'I don't know, I just think I wouldn't be a great company plus, I never got your name' She stood there awkwardly looking me.

' It's Jay, and yours is Amelia, I saw the name tag!' I state. 'Do you like wine?' I saw a lot of pictures in her Instagram page with wine glasses, so I know her answer

'I do…' She was uncertain.

'There's a great place around the corner, they have great wine, how about if we chat over a glass of wine? If you don't want it's alright, don't worry' No one ever said no to me so, if she did, it might be a kick in the stomach.

She ponders my offer and smiles 'Sure, why not?'

Our cigars are long gone and thrown in the bin as we walk towards the restaurant. How do I know this restaurant you ask? I've had several business meetings here, and by business meetings is me making dumb idiots stop being dumb idiots.

We chatted about cigar brands until we got to the restaurant. 'My favourites are Marlboro Fuse, double mint! Sadly difficult to find here' She smiles sadly as she tells me it reminds her of home.

As we enter the restaurant we find the host right in front of the door.

'Hello sir, how may I assist you?' The host asks me, not recognizing me.

I give him a mischievous smile. 'Table for two please'


End file.
